Opportunity
by Headcaase
Summary: Sirius drags Remus to a club for the night, what kind of opportunities could come up while they're there?...SLASH, and slightly AU.


**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write!

**Warnings:**SLASH, SMUT, FOUL LANGUAGE.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the pups, I just like playing with them sometimes.

* * *

**Opportunity**

_Luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity…_

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Remus groaned to his lover Sirius, in both an irritated and embarrassed tone, "I'll never fucking know how on _earth _you're able to talk me into these types of things!"

Sirus snickered, then laced his fingers through Remus' and pulled him closer, "Oh c'mon, you should know by now that no one says _no _to _me._" He grinned, "And, you make it sound like I'm sending you off to torture puppies or something, just relax Rem, this'll be a lot of fun. Besides, it's not like this is your first time going to a club."

"What the hell do you mean?" Remus hissed, yanking his hands away from Sirius' grasp, "It _is_ my first time going to a _gay bar_." He whispered the words as if they were forbidden.

Tonight they were outside a small shack type place in London, huddled together off to the side of the street so they weren't in anyone's way, and they could argue privately. And what was making Remus so mad, wasn't really that Sirius got him into going to a gay bar, but it was more along the lines of what Sirius got him to wear. Everything he wore was black: Tight black pants, a black tank top undershirt, black converse high tops, and even a little black eyeliner that was smudged on almost expertly. His hair was also messier and even spikier than usual, thanks to Sirius' extra holding punk hair gel.

"Ugh, I look ridiculous." He whined, burying his head in Sirius' shoulder, while trying to hide behind the shorter man as well, "I can't believe you made me do this." The frown evident in his tone, even though his voice was slightly muffled.

"Whatever," Sirius rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, "You don't look ridiculous, you look mother fucking sexy if I do say so myself. I _did _pick out those clothes you know. And by you saying they look stupid, then it's like saying my tastes are stupid and that _hurts _Moony."

Sirius himself was dressed similar to Remus, everything was black though he wore leather pants, a fishnet shirt, and combat-looking boots. His eyes were carefully lined with smoky black eyeliner, and his dark hair was mussed just so it looked like he'd got done with a good long shag.

Remus chuckled at Sirius' dramatics and stood up straight, putting on a smile, "Alright, I guess it's not so bad…I mean, _you _look pretty damn good, you should dress like this more often." He smirked.

"Nah, these are just my club clothes, and for you only, love." Sirius winked, making Remus blush while he took Remus' hand and began leading him over to the entrance of the small building, where a short line was forming.

Remus glanced up at the sign that held the club's name, _'Dark Dream night club.' _His brow knitting in confusion, _Whatever _that _means, _he said to himself. It was a muggle club, but it sounded as though it belonged in the magical world.

Sirius laughed at Remus' red face as gruff security guards looked at him with piercing eyes while he was dressed the way he was, but Sirius placed a kiss on his warm cheek, "No need to be embarrassed, this'll be really fun, I promise."

The bouncers asked for I.D. and made sure the two were of age, then let them in. Sirius held onto Remus' arm, as he lead them down a small hallway to where two more bouncers were by a large door that opened up to show a large black staircase, where a splattered trail of neon paint was there to guide their way. Suddenly both of them were aware of the thumping beat of loud music below them.

"C'mon, Moons!" Sirius smiled, almost dragging Remus down the stairs behind him as they followed the path of messy colors.

After they reached the bottom of the stairs, the music even louder, and dim lights lighting their way - another door stood. Several people were now behind Sirius and Remus, who passed in front of them and opened the door. Immediately dull flashing light poured into the dark corridor, and pounding bass assaulted their ears. A very large room, with a dance floor, a DJ station, a bar and many people was shown to them.

Sirius beamed as he tugged Remus into the deafening noise, bright lights and the smell of alcohol and body heat.

Everywhere they looked there were neon colors and glowing paint, with black walls, and curtains. Strobe, UV, and spot lights flickered crazily along the tops of the ceiling above the dance floor, where lights also dimmed and brightened simultaneously from under numerous dancers' feet. Everything in the whole club was completely alive.

People never stopped moving to the constant beats flowing freely without interruption from the speakers. And there were no limits what so ever, especially to sight and touch. No one seemed to be uncomfortable, and every man invited another's body to their own without hesitation or question. All except for Remus, who stood stiffly and awkwardly as he and Sirius looked over the chaotic scene. Sirius' hips were already starting to sway to the new song and tempo.

"Let's go dance, Remus!" He said loudly over the noise, a smile plastered crookedly on his face as he tugged gently on his lover's arm toward the bass-quaking dance floor.

Remus loved seeing Sirius so excited about something, but was still trying to get used to what he _looked _like, let alone being comfortable enough in his skin to go off and grind into Sirius and fifty other bodies at the moment. So he shook his head and tried putting on a smile, "H-how about I go get us some drinks, yeah?" He shouted.

The happy ecstatic look on Sirius' face faltered somewhat, but he knew that Remus was being shy and would come around soon, "Alright, I'll go find us a booth?" He pointed to the opposite end of the club on the far side, to where little alcove booths were made into the black walls.

"Yeah, that'd be great, want anything in particular?"

"No, I'll just take whatever you're having."

They smiled at each other once more before parting ways.

_Merlin, _Remus silently prayed to himself nervously, as he felt the eyes of two dozen men on him as he walked to the neon-red bar. _Please let me make it passed tonight in one piece…_But he had never felt more alone as he walked those twenty steps, getting whistled at and approached, all while blushing furiously and dodging men the whole way. He didn't feel himself at all, dressed all in black and wearing _makeup _– that really made him want to rub his eyes. But he finally reached the bar and ordered two drinks.

Remus mumbled his thanks, and took the two clear plastic cups filled with beer and quickly hurried off to where Sirius was seated, ducking his head the whole way so he wouldn't be noticed by any other interested eyes.

Once he slid into the booth across from Sirius, Remus sat hunched over, barely sipping his drink and hiding his face, though he was a lot happier because the booths were the furthest places from the speakers and it was a little bit more quiet. Sirius smirked at Remus' over dramatics and laughed to himself.

"You're not having fun at all, are you?" Sirius put on a fake pouty face to make himself look hurt.

Remus frowned and reached over to hold Sirius' hand, "No I am, and-"

Sirius cut him off with a burst of laughter, "I'm joking, Rem, and I know you're really not having a good time. But really, we just barely got here, so don't act like I've been torturing you the whole night or something."

"Well," Remus said in an overly sarcastic voice, "If you don't call forcing me to go shopping, then making me buy _these _clothes, then telling me to wear them and have us ending up going to a gay bar, be mentally undressed and eye raped by tons of men I don't even know, then that's not torturing at all!"

Ignoring just about half of what Remus said, Sirius rolled his eyes anyway and let his eyes wander the floor of many bodies and dancing people, wishing to be one of them out there. While Remus was off ordering their refreshments, several people came up to him asking for a dance, or if he wanted a drink or a phone number, but he had calmly told them he was with his boyfriend.

He knew of course that Remus was far too shy or hot headed to do something as simple as asking him to dance though, so he mentally shrugged it off.

"Oh whatever, I know you liked it," he smirked, looking back over at Remus' handsome sulking face, "_And _I know you like wearing those clothes," his smirk widened as Remus looked away in embarrassment, not being able to really see – but knowing that a bright blush was sweeping over his cheeks, "And that you want to dance with me."

Remus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "No actually, you're completely wrong about all of what you just said." _Lie! _He actually did sort of like all the attention from the many people he didn't know, liked the clothes he was wearing, and wanted to press that sexy lithe body of Sirius' to his own in front of the whole crowd, just so they knew Sirius was _his._ Of course he would never freely admit that to Sirius though, because of his easily bruised pride.

Again, Sirius ignored the snappy comment back to him and got up out of the booth to stand, "Fine," he said flatly into Remus' ear so he could hear him easily, "I'll just go dance without you, maybe I can find someone who's willing to be my partner." Then he stalked away, combat boots making a dull thudding sound. He wasn't angry, but putting on an entire act for Remus to follow along to.

Remus was completely oblivious. He sat totally still, mouth slightly open in shock that Sirius left him to defend for himself in this place, and also a bit mad that he would go and try to find someone else to be with instead of him. So he stayed in the booth awhile longer, sulking even more until he finally realized Sirius meant what he said, and wasn't going to be back anytime soon. Hesitantly, he stood up and walked over to the bar, ignoring the deep pound of music and the blood pumping in his head from getting up too fast, and being disoriented from the flashing lights. He ordered another beer, and chugged it down, then another and another, until he wasn't quite drunk and out of his head but still slightly tipsy and had a good buzz going.

Techno and fast tempo-ed songs with low earth quaking bass thrummed heavily through the large speakers surrounding the whole club. And Remus started to realize he couldn't control his body's urge to move and dance, so he stood near the back where the booths and tables were near a glowing blue pillar, and rocked his body in time with the songs while watching the lights dance madly themselves. He also watched lovers and partners rock flush against each other, and make out in the darker spots around the edges of the walls. It was around this time he was starting to wonder and worry about where Sirius was.

He began wandering around the perimeter of the dance floor, trying to find the familiar face of his beloved, but things were starting to blur together, and not just from the alcohol but from everything else. He didn't give up though, and batted away hands of strangers and just kept on with the goal of finding his boyfriend. But after thirty minutes of searching, he decided to take a break to gather his thoughts, then dive into the crowd and try to start looking around in there. Then, as he was just about to do so, he spotted Sirius on the edge of the giant moving mass, and what he saw brought fires of anger and blinding jealousy to his veins.

There was Sirius, eyes closed, mouth open, pale skin coated in a thin layer of glistening sweat, and sandwiched between two tall, well built, good looking men. One grinding against his back, and one against his front. And what caused Remus to pretty much explode with fury inside, was the one facing him to his front had the nerve to start placing hot open mouthed kisses up his neck.

Remus gritted his teeth together the wolf blazing in his eyes for a moment, he clenched his fists, and stomped over to the trio with his eyes flashing dangerously. He was ready to tear someone's head off.

"Sirius!" He yelled, as he approached them, muscles flexing with tension and needing to release his anger and overwhelming jealousy.

Sirius' eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion, and he looked at Remus with perfect innocent looking, tipsy eyes. He was just about to open his mouth and say something, when Remus' arm lashed out and grabbed him roughly by the wrist, causing him to be yanked away from his two partners.

"Remus! What the hell?" He screamed over the blaring noise as he was dragged across the club, "Remus, let me go, you're hurting me!"

At that Remus slammed Sirius against the wall, putting their bodies right against each other as he crushed their lips together in a bruising and clumsy kiss. It took all of what Remus had in him to not knock in those two bastards' skulls, so he acted rough, pressing his fingers into Sirius' skin so they left little yellow bruises which made Sirius squirm helplessly against his lover.

"Remus," he gasped in pleasure and pain, "Please, oh please…" His arousal was growing fast.

"Please, _what?"_ Remus hissed in Sirius' ear, "Please, finish the job those two started?"

"What?" Sirius' eyes grew wide when he comprehended what Remus was implying, "Remus, I'd never do that to you, never…"

Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and made him look him in the eye, "Prove it," he growled, as their hardening cocks brushed through their already too tight pants, making them groan.

Sirius then took Remus' hand and quickly lead them to the bathroom, where black lights hung from the ceiling and along the sides of the walls and mirrors were neon tubes of purple, green and blue. No one else was in there, so they took the time to melt back into another teeth clacking and air smothering kiss.

Remus pressed Sirius up against the tile, which caused him to let out a hitched and shocked breath of air at how cold it was against his skin through the flimsy excuse for a shirt. But all discomfort from the cold was put on hold, as Remus leveraged his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then began to grind their clothed straining erections mercilessly together, the bass still echoing and coming through the walls and floor. Sirius cried out at the rough pace, the cry being drown out by the heavy beat and Remus' ragged gasps.

Soon it was becoming too unbearable for both of them.

"Remus, please, I'm so close I need you," Sirius whimpered, as Remus set him firmly back onto the ground.

Without any warning, Remus seized his lover's hips to pull him forward, and he bit down onto the smooth column of neck hard. Sirius yelped, but managed to steady himself before his legs gave out from under him. He then felt Remus lick the bite tenderly, and place kisses up and down his aching throat. He could tell what Remus' actions were saying without hearing a word from his mouth, or an expression on his face. _I'm not angry any more, I was just jealous and wanted to show you that._

Slowly, Remus made his way down Sirius' lean body, kissing and running his hands under the black fishnet shirt while scratching tiny red trails along the skin. Until finally he was on his knees, level with the bulge in Sirius' leather pants. He teasingly undid the button and zipper agonizingly slow, driving Sirius up the wall, but at last freeing his lover's turgid member. Sirius let out a moan of relief at the feeling, and immediately sucked in air and nearly collapsed as Remus ran his tongue up the length, and lapped up a pearl of pre-come at the tip.

"Remus! Please don't tease!" He managed to choke out through the confusion of sparking nerves.

"Ready then, Sirius?" Remus smirked, looking up at Sirius' speechless face.

But before Sirius could give a response, Remus' mouth was engulfing him whole. Sucking, licking, gently dragging his teeth and running his tongue up the underside and back down. In and out, inch by inch, every second the most exquisite and pleasurable amount of torture he had ever experienced in his life until he could feel the burn and pull of his release coiling in his stomach.

Remus could tell that Sirius was nearly through, so he unzipped his own pants and fisted himself along to the rhythm he had gathered.

A minute later, Sirius' body completely stiffened and he bit his lip so hard it bled, until he cried out Remus' name and came hard into the hot wet cavern of Remus' mouth. Remus followed right after with a choked cry as he came into his hand.

They both leaned into each other and the back wall, trying to catch their uneven breaths and balance out their high with their low. Remus smiled, face pressed against Sirius' pale jutting hip. He sighed and stood up, glad to be a little more sober than before and drained of wrath and envy. He washed his hands, and did up his pants then turned to Sirius who was fixing himself up as well.

Their eyes met and they shared an intense gaze before saying "sorry" at the same time, while trying to give explanations.

_I was just jealous and hurt._But they stopped talking and smiled at each other, and intertwined their fingers together.

I just wanted some attention.

"Want to dance?" Remus asked happily, feeling a jumpy techno song that he had heard somewhere before coming through the walls.

Sirius grinned, pulling them out of the bathroom, "Yeah, let's go!"

They both started dancing to the song.

"Hey, did you just want a blow job all along? If that's what that whole thing was about why didn't you just ask?" Remus shouted over the music into Sirius' ear.

Sirius laughed, "I don't know, I thought this would be a great opportunity to see how far I could actually push you till I got what I wanted."

Remus sighed in defeat, it was his own fault after all, he was the one always telling everyone they needed to grasp favorable opportunities and the like. He swore he wouldn't make such a mistake again. It only lead to trouble in forms that should never be spoken of again.

* * *

_Reviews make the world go 'round!_


End file.
